


Semi-Automatic

by fragments_and_pieces



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Gen, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragments_and_pieces/pseuds/fragments_and_pieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Merrick, he- he’s alive, he took him, Merrick, he</em> took <em>him-”</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hesh, slow down. What are you talking about?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Rorke, he’s alive, he took Logan-”</em><br/> </p>
<p>The search, the rescue, and the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped?? I'm in too deep with these games.

“Merrick!? Merrick, come in!”

Rorke was still alive. How he survived all that, Hesh didn’t know. He should be dead.

“Hesh?” Merrick’s staticky voice asks. “What’s wrong?”

“Merrick, he- he’s alive, he took him, Merrick, he _took_ him-”

“Hesh, slow down. What are you talking about?”

“Rorke, he’s alive, he took Logan-”

Merrick curses loudly, and Hesh hears something slam in the background. “Hurry, please, you can catch him,” he pleads. “You have to find Logan.”

He feels so useless, sitting here on the beach while Logan’s out there, being dragged through the forest. Blood is staining the sand around him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he’s losing too much, but he doesn’t care because Rorke is alive and he took Logan-

“Hesh, we’re enroute. Hold on.”

Hesh’s labored breathing mixes with the sounds of the waves lapping the shore quietly, distant explosions gradually lessening before stopping altogether. He’s not sure how long he lays there, mind screaming at him to get up, to go after Logan, energy seeping away with his blood, black ebbing at his vision.

He awakens to the muted whir of a helicopter. Glazed eyes try to focus on Merrick’s face. His lips are moving but Hesh can’t understand what he’s saying; everything’s fuzzy, as if he’s underwater.

“Logan.” He barely recognizes his own voice. “Rorke…”

Merrick’s telling him something but Hesh is already passing out again, making out figures moving towards the treeline behind Merrick’s blurring face before everything goes dark.

 

* * *

 

Hesh jolts, eyes shooting open. He winces at the too-bright lights, immediately screwing his eyes shut again and bringing a hand to his face. He tries to slow his breathing, tries to remember what happened -- something, _anything._

The train, the beach, Logan-

_Logan._

He bolts upright, brother’s name tumbling from his lips, ignoring the pain shooting through him. He throws his blanket off, trying to rip the IV needle from his wrist when Merrick bustles into the room, pulling his hand away and pushing him back down.

“You need to relax, Hesh-”

Hesh struggles against him. “Where’s Logan? You found him. You had to find him. Where is he?”

“Hesh-”

“Where is he? Please, where is he?”

Merrick hangs his head, and Hesh’s movements slow. “No,” he chokes out, “please- Merrick, no…”

“I’m sorry,” is all Merrick can say, removing his hands and taking a step back. “I’m so sorry, Hesh…”

Hesh makes a pained noise, slumping back as his adrenaline fades. There’s something wet on his face -- is he crying?

“We’ll find him. He’ll be okay. We’ll find him, Hesh.”

He can’t remember the last time he cried.

 

* * *

 

The bags under his eyes are dark.

They’re looking for Logan, trying to track him somehow, but there’s not much to go from. Hesh spends hours looking through anything he can get his hands on, anything that’ll get him closer to finding his brother.

“You need to sleep, Hesh,” Keegan tells him.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“I need to find him, Keegan.”

“And what if you do?” Merrick interjects.

Hesh narrows his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he spits out angrily.

“You’d be useless out in the field. You really think you’d be able to complete a mission after four days of no sleep?”

“I’ll be fine-”

“What about Logan?” Merrick asks, and something flashes in Hesh’s eyes. “He can’t afford for us to make any mistakes.”

Hesh remains silent, fists clenched at his sides, head bowed, because he knows Merrick is right. The older man takes a step toward him and puts a hand on his shoulder, Keegan watching from the background. “I know you want to find your brother,” he says quietly, “we all do. But you won’t be any help to him if you don’t take care of yourself.”

“Okay,” Hesh breathes out after a moment. Merrick’s hand squeezes his shoulder reassuringly before dropping. “Okay.”

He feels their eyes on his back as he leaves the room and goes to his own. He collapses on the bed, and suddenly Riley jumps up with him.

“Hey, boy,” he cooes tiredly, scratching behind Riley’s ear. Riley whines. “I know,” Hesh mumbles, eyes closing. He hadn’t realized how tired he truly was. “I miss him too. We’ll find him soon, though.”

Hesh isn’t sure whether he’s comforting Riley or himself.

He wakes several hours later in a cold sweat, Logan’s hoarse cries echoing in his head. He’s crying again. Riley whines lowly and licks his cheek. Hesh lets out a wobbly breath and buries his face into Riley’s side, shoulders shaking.

 

* * *

 

It’s been so long. _Too long,_ a voice somewhere in the back of Hesh’s head tells him, but he ignores it. Logan’s strong, he’d be okay.

Would he? Months have passed. Hesh can’t imagine what Logan’s gone through.

They were so close to finding him.

 

* * *

 

“Hesh?”

Hesh looks up. Merrick is leaning in his doorway, breathing heavily as if he’d just run the entirety of the base.

“We found him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops?


End file.
